


Cruel And Unusual Pizza Toppings

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Rambling Conversation, Sappiness, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark and Jack argue about pizza, until things heat up.





	Cruel And Unusual Pizza Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rem. Love you, babe!

It was a Friday night.

Some small part of Jack thought that he should have been off doing something exciting, but... well, what was he going to do?

He had been working all day - he'd nearly shouted his voice out, truth be told - and it had been a long week.

Besides, Mark was here, and... well, truth be told, he was pretty happy to just sit on the couch with Mark, eating pizza.

It was pretty good pizza, too.

Albeit weird.

"I still can't get over what you Californians do to pizza," Jack said, as he took a bite out of his slice.

Instead of sauce, it had artichoke dip, with sliced artichoke hearts and little bits of salami scattered along it.

"What do you mean, us Californians? You live here too, now!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not a Californian," said Jack. "I'm still Irish."

"I'm not a Californian either, then," said Mark. "I'm from Ohio. Or Hawaii, if you wanna get _really_ technical."

"I mean, yeah, but you live here now," said Jack.

"Hold on," said Mark. "Weren't you the one who was confused why people would call themselves Irish if they had never even been to Ireland?"

"Well, okay, yeah, but that's different," said Jack. "I'm still Irish, even if I'm not in Ireland anymore. It's a whole thing about, you know, cultural identity."

Mark shrugged.

"Americans wanna be... from somewhere," Mark said, and his expression was thoughtful.

It was, admittedly, almost one in the morning, which is when most people get philosophical about these kinds of things, but still.

"But you're from America," Jack said. 

"We're from America, but...." Mark made a vague hand motion. "America isn't really a place people are... from. Like, you're American, but the people who were originally from America aren't what most people think of when they think of Americans."

"I mean, fair enough," said Jack, his own tone thoughtful, "but that still isn't an excuse for the crimes you commit against pizza."

"I, specifically, didn't do anything to this pizza," said Mark, and he took a bite of his pizza, chewing it carefully. 

"You did order it," Jack countered.

"I ordered it because it was available," said Mark. "If it hadn't been there, I would have gotten something different."

"Well, yeah, but if you hadn't been willing to order it in the first place, people wouldn't have had it there!"

"Okay, yeah," said Mark. "Of course. I, personally, am the reason why California pizza is so weird. Even though the big franchise known for making the weird shit opened up four years before I was born."

"... how do you know when it got founded?"

Jack gave Mark an odd look.

"I have a ridiculous amount of random knowledge rattling around the great big cookie tin that is my head."

Jack snickered, and he prodded Mark in the side.

Mark made an indignant noise, and prodded Jack back.

Jack squealed, and Mark grinned. 

"You're too ticklish for your own good," he told Jack.

"I'm not too ticklish, I'm just the right amount of ticklish," Jack retorted.

"I tickled you the other day when we were making out!"

"Yeah, because you were running your fingers up and down my sides. Like that wouldn't tickle you!"

"As a matter of fact, I don't think it would," said Mark.

Jack snorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," said Mark.

"If I didn't know better, I'd take that as a challenge," Jack said, and he was putting his plate onto the coffee table, sliding closer to Mark, until they were hip to hip.

Mark looked down, and he was flushing, licking his lips. 

He'd put his own plate down as well, but he was avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Unless... you're not flirting with me," Jack said.

"No, no, I am," Mark said. "I mean, not on purpose. But, uh... I'm also not against it."

"Right," said Jack, and he leaned over, to kiss Mark.

His kissed Mark on the mouth, and he put his hands on Mark's face, his palms against Mark's cheeks, the stubble rough against the sensitive skin.

Mark sighed into Jack's mouth, and he rested one hand lightly on Jack's hip, the very tips of his fingers under the hem of Jack's shirt. 

His breath was very warm against Jack's mouth, and his tongue was delicate, almost nervous as it probed at Jack's tongue.

Jack made up for it with his own enthusiasm, squirming closer to Mark, then actively climbing into Mark's lap, straddling Mark so that they were belly to belly, chest to chest.

Mark pulled back, panting, and Jack looked down into those gorgeous brown eyes, his own eyes hooded.

"You look so fuckin' hot like this, you know that?"

Jack's voice was hoarse, and he was blushing, just a bit, but fuck it.

If he was going to be embarrassingly sincere, he was going to do it right, goddamn it. 

"You think?"

Mark bit his lip, and then Jack was bending down to kiss him again, his hands sliding under Mark's shirt, along Mark's sides.

Mark didn't laugh - he _moaned_ , and he arched against Jack's touch, squirming under Jack.

He was so warm, and he was almost whining, as Jack's hands made their way up his sides, towards his chest.

He gasped, breaking their kiss to stare up into Jack's eyes, his own eyes wide.

"Fuck," he said thickly.

"You okay?"

Jack paused.

"Your hands are cold," Mark told him, his voice only shaking a little bit.

"'s'why I put 'em here," countered Jack. "Keepin' them warm!" 

Mark snorted.

"I am _not_ your personal hand warmer," he told Jack, and his hands were resting on Jack's hips, the very tips of his fingers over the waist of Jack's pants. 

"Would you rather be my personal dick warmer?"

There was an audible pause, and Jack mentally kicked himself.

That was far too awkward a thing to say - how could he have even opened his mouth in the first place, to let that out?

Mark was gonna kick him off, Mark was gonna dump him, they were going to have the most awkward break up ever, and -

Mark was laughing.

Full on belly laughing, his head thrown back, and every so often, he'd catch Jack's eye and then he'd be laughing again, roaring laughter.

"Dude," said Mark, and he tried to say anything, started to laugh again, and that was another minute or so.

Jack rolled his eyes, but he was grinning in spite of himself.

"Okay, so that wasn't the smoothest thing I ever said," Jack grumbled.

"On the contrary," Mark said, and he was wiping a tear off of his place, still snickering a bit, "I find it _super_ romantic when someone offers to make me their cock warmer."

Jack blushed at the word "romantic," but he leaned in and kissed Mark again,a long, sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm not the best at romance," Jack said against Mark's lips.

"You're doing better than I am," Mark countered, and his hands were still on Jack's hips, squeezing them.

Jack rolled his hips forward, and Mark moaned, already hard in his jeans.

"I'd disagree," said Jack, and then he began to kiss along Mark's jaw, down to Mark's shoulder, nibbling it gently.

Mark whined, and his hands were balled up in Jack's shirt now, pulling on it.

It would probably stretch the shirt out.

Oh well.

“God, you’re so responsive,” said Jack, and he stretched the neck of Mark’s shirt to the side, beginning to nibble along Mark’s shoulder, digging his teeth in just enough to get a little pull, then letting go, to find the next bit of skin. 

Mark shuddered, and he was arching his back, rocking his hips.

“Fuck, Jack,” he was actually whining, and then Jack’s hands were back under his shirt, stroking along the flatness of his stomach, then up, to thumb at Mark’s nipple.

Mark groaned like he was in pain, and he went limp, shaking.

“You’re so sensitive,” said Jack, his voice full of wonder, and then he was sucking a hickey into the spot right over Mark’s collarbone, and he had both hands under Mark’s shirt, his thumbs circling over Mark’s nipples. 

Mark whined and thrashed, and he was panting like he’d been running a race.

“Fuck, Jack,” Mark said, and his voice was ragged.

“Do you like that?” 

Jack twisted Mark’s nipple, gently, and Mark’s fingers were digging into Jack’s hips, squeezing hard enough that Jack was possibly going to bruise.

“What do you fuckin’ think?”

Mark gave Jack a look that was halfway between turned on and annoyed.

“I’d like to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth. As it were.”

“Are you calling me a horse?”

“I could make a joke about you being hung like one,” Jack said, and he smirked.

“Listen,” Mark said, and then his voice broke, as Jack twisted his nipple again. 

“I’m listening,” Jack said, keeping his voice pleasant, calm. 

Practically conversational.

“I hate you,” Mark grumbled.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jack made to pull his hands back.

Mark’s hands went to Jack’s wrists, keeping them in place.

“Don’t you dare,” Mark said.

“Well, if you’re so sure,” said Jack. “So what were you saying?”

“What _was_ I saying?”

“Do you always lose your train of thought so easily?”

Jack twisted Mark’s nipples in two different directions, like he was fiddling with a radio dial.

Mark keened, his back arching like a bridge.

Jack clung with his knees, as Mark’s hips rocked forward, his cock so hard that it was leaving a wet spot in Mark’s jeans.

“I do when you’re doing that,” Mark grumbled, but it was a good natured grumble, as he took Jack’s face in his hands, tugging Jack forward and kissing him.

Jack kissed Mark with his lips and his tongue and his teeth, now plucking at Mark’s nipples, and Mark whined and writhed under him.

“What do you want, Mark? What do you want me to do to you, right now?”

“Anything you want,” Mark said, and he was still panting. “Any… fuckin’ thing you want, just… please!”

“Anything I want? Do you want me to get the chainsaw?”

“... chainsaw?” 

Mark was pulled out of his lusty daze, and he blinked up at Jack, confused.

“What?”

Jack grinned, all teeth.

“Since when do we have a chainsaw?”

“... okay, admittedly, if I wanted to do anything with a chainsaw, I’d have to, you know, go out and get the chainsaw first,” said Jack. 

“Why would you wanna do something with a chainsaw in the first place?”

“Not necessarily, but I find it kinda funny when, you know, you say something super open ended, I just like to… see how open that end is.”

“It’s about big enough for your cock,” said Mark, his face completely straight, although his eyes were sparkling.

Jack coughed, and he flushed.

“Um,” he said, ever eloquent.

“Hmm?”

Mark was smirking now.

Jack kissed Mark again, and his hands left Mark’s nipples to go to Mark’s hair, twisting it around and around his fingers, twisting it, pulling Mark’s head back, kissing up and down Mark’s neck.

Mark shuddered, and he clutched at Jack - he’d lost some of his shyness, at least.

“Tell me what you want,” Jack said, his lips moving against Mark’s. “If it’s something I can do, I’ll do it.”

“You’re in a giving mood today,” Mark said, and he was shaking, just a bit.

He had sweated through his shirt as well, a dark patch at his armpits, at his chest.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” said Jack. “How can I not be?”

Mark flushed, looking to the side, and Jack nuzzled into the side of Mark’s neck.

“... would you be willing to… to push me?”

“Push you?”

Jack sat back, looking down at Mark, one eyebrow up, balanced somewhat precariously on Mark’s knees.

“Like… like, you know, push me over the edge, and then… keep pushing.”

“I’m not really sure what you’re asking me for,” said Jack.

“Like… making me cum, and then seeing if you could make me cum… again.”

“Oh,” said Jack. “Can you cum multiple times?”

“I mean,” Mark said, and he was flushing down, dark enough that it was almost alarming, “I like to… I’ve been known to do it, but usually when I’m jerking off, or if I’ve got some kind of vibrator to do it with.”

“Right,” said Jack. “Well… I’m sure I can at least try.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out.”

“Oh no,” said Jack, his voice completely deadpan, “I’ll have to keep ravishing my hot, hot boyfriend until he can’t take it anymore. Truly, my life is nothing but hardship.”

He flushed, just a bit, at saying the word “boyfriend,” but fuck it.

“I mean, when you put it that way,” Mark said, no doubt in a voice that he thought was sexy.

… it was pretty sexy, but it was about equal parts funny, because hearing Mark trying to be sexy was always a trip.

“Exactly,” said Jack. “Although if you want me to suck you off, you gotta let me off of your lap.”

“Aw,” said Mark, and he actually… pouted.

It was a theatrical pout, true, but it was still a pout, and Jack leaned forward, kissing mark on the mouth, his tongue in Mark’s mouth, his hands in Mark’s hair, then going down Mark’s back. He sucked on Mark’s lower lip, and then he nipped it, gently, and pulled back. 

Mark whined, and he kissed Jack back, sucking on Jack’s tongue when it was in his mouth, is hands roaming across Jack’s back, then getting bold, moving down to grab Jack’s ass.

“Oh,” Jack said thickly, and his hips juddered forward. 

His own cock was hard and throbbing, pulsing through him like a broken tooth. 

Mark chuckled, and then he was pressing wet, sloppy kisses along Jack’s face, from Jack’s lips to Jack’s jaw, to Jack’s neck.

Jack moaned, as Mark latched on to his pulse point, and then Mark’s teeth were nibbling him, gently, and Mark’s tongue was darting out to taste him, and the tease of that was enough to make Jack writhe, his hips bucking weakly.

“Are you so sure you don’t just want me to fuck you?”

Mark’s voice was hot, almost misty against Jack’s skin.

“I’m sure,” Jack said, trying to stand firm.

He felt about as firm as a jelly custard right now, but that was beside the point.

“Well, okay,” said Mark, and he let go of Jack, so that Jack could slide between his legs.

Jack kneeled on the floor, his hands on Mark’s inner thighs, and he squeezed them, pushing Mark’s legs open further, squeezing Mark’s the thick muscle.

Mark had strong legs - Jack couldn’t get over that. 

How muscled Mark was, how strong.

Jack rubbed across the lump of Mark’s cock through his jeans, and Mark moaned, his hips rolling forward to meet the awkward press of it. 

“God, you’re so hard already,” Jack said, and he mouthed along the length, getting the denim wet with his own spit.

“What do you mean, already?”

Mark sounded indignant for a guy who was having his cock kissed through his pants.

“Mmm?”

“You’ve literally been sitting in my lap and making out with me and grinding,” Mark grumbled. “If I was much younger, I probably would have cum in my pants ten minute ago.” 

Jack snickered, and then he was rearing up on his knees, undoing Mark’s belt, pulling down the waistband of Mark’s boxers and wrapping his hand around Mark’s cock.

Mark gasped, then moaned, his hips rocking forward. 

Jack let Mark fuck his fist, running his hand up and down Mark’s shaft, spreading the pre along it.

He was still getting used to being with someone who was circumcised - not that Jack had much experience with other people’s dicks to begin with, but still.

He guided Mark’s cock to his mouth, and he wrapped his lips around the very head of it, sucking on it like an ice lolly.

Mark went completely still, and he was shaking.

Jack looked up at Mark through his eyelashes, and he took Mark a little deeper into his mouth, sucking harder.

Mark sobbed and shuddered, his fingers tangling in his own hair, pulling on it, twisting.

It was already starting to leave marks on Mark’s hands, like cheese wire. 

And then Jack took a deep breath, metaphorically girding his loins, and he took Mark deeper into his mouth.

Almost immediately, he gagged.

Jack pulled back, coughing, and Mark rested a heavy hand on top of his head.

“You okay?”

Mark looked concerned.

Jack nodded, wiping his streaming eyes.

“Sorry,” he rasped, and he cleared his throat, tried again. “Sorry. My gag reflex is… super over the top.”

“I’ve told you before, babe, it’s fine,” said Mark.

Jack leaned in again, and he took Mark’s cock back into his mouth, beginning to pump the shaft with his hand even as he jabbed at the slit with the tip of his tongue, hollowing his cheeks out. 

“Oh,” said Mark, and his voice was thick. “Fuck, that’s… holy fuck, Jack!”

Mark’s hand was on top of Jack’s head, and it was just… holding on to Jack’s hair.

He wasn’t forcing Jack to take it deeper, he wasn’t making Jack swallow it, he was just awkwardly petting Jack’s hair, as Jack blew him.

Jack pulled back, panting to get his breath back, and then he rubbed his chin along Mark’s thighs, as Mark made little noises - a mixture of laughter and moans.

“That’s ticklish,” he told Jack, his tone accusing.

“What happened to you not being that ticklish?”

Jack sucked a hickey into Mark’s thigh, and Mark moaned, as his cock twitched against Jack’s face. 

“I’m ticklish,” Mark said. “You’re just… excessively ticklish.”

“I think you’re just in denial,” Jack said, and he held Mark’s cock in his hand, his fist wrapped around the head of Mark’s cock as he began to kiss along the shaft, sucking on it awkwardly, his tongue slipping out to trace absent patterns.

He’d read in some magazine or another about how to give blowjobs, back when he was a teenager. It had said to spell your name with your tongue onto the side of someone’s cock.

He’d never seen _himself_ giving a blowjob before, but things never really went where you expected them to, did they?

He took Mark’s cock back into his mouth, and he mad wet, dirty sounds as his hand moved lower, to Mark’s balls. 

Mark shivered, and then he grunted, as Jack carefully rolled them in his hands, squeezing them, running a fingernail along Mark’s sac. 

“Fuck, Jack, you’re… you’re so good at this, holy fuck, how are you so… so… good?”

“‘Cause I’m the best,” Jack said, pulling off of Mark’s cock to give a cocky grin.

“You ruined the moment,” Mark groused, and he gave Jack’s hair a gentle yank. “Totally ruined. Kablooie.”

“I guess I’ll have to get it back, huh?”

And Jack just… leaned forward and took Mark’s balls in his mouth.

It wasn’t a really conscience thought - he just did it, sucking on Mark’s right testicle.

And Mark went utterly frozen, his knees locking, his mouth wide open.

Jack went back to stroking Mark’s cock, his nose pressed up against Mark’s perineum, and that was… an odd spot to be - his neck was going to be aching in the morning - but it didn’t really matter, because Mark’s cock was already beginning to swell in his hand, as Mark sobbed.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Mark said, and his voice was rough.

“That was the point, wasn’t it?”

Jack kissed up the underside of Mark’s cock, and then he took it back into his mouth, pressing down on Mark’s perineum, right under Mark’s balls.

There was a good spot there - a _very_ good spot - and it stimulated the prostate, in a muted kind of way.

Mark’s cock was already dripping more pre, and Jack swallowed it, letting more of Mark’s cock into his mouth, until there was just enough that he was almost gagging.

Almost.

Mark’s head was thrown back, and Jack followed the elegant line of Mark’s throat to Mark’s chin, to the curve of Mark’s nose, to the shadows of Mark’s eyelashes.

… god, the guy was too fucking beautiful for words.

Jack moaned around Mark’s cock, at the delight of seeing Mark, at the pleasure of having something in his mouth, at the joy of giving pleasure.

And Mark shuddered, grunted, and then his legs were stiffening on either side of Jack’s head, and his abdomen was going concave as he came, right down right down Jack’s throat.

Jack swallowed it, even though it was gross and bitter and slimy, because what else was he going to do?

He pulled back, licking his lips, and Mark stared down at him, wide eyed, his mouth open as he panted.

“Fuck, Jack,” Mark whined, because Jack was just… wrapping his lips around Mark’s cock again, and beginning to bob his head up and down again. “Fuck!”

“Mm?”

“What are you… oh… god, I don’t even know if I like that or not.”

“Does that mean stop?”

“No,” Mark said quickly. “It very much doesn’t mean stop.”

“You want me to finger your butt?”

“... what?”

“Your but. You want me to finger it?”

Mark laughed, looking self conscious.

“How do you just… ask me stuff like that? Like it’s just a thing you say?”

“I mean,” Jack said, his tone deadpan, “I did just literally swallow your jizz. I feel like we’re at the point where I can inquire if I can finger your butt without it being some kind of major social faux pas.”

“... when you put it like that, it makes sense,” said Mark, but he looked sheepish. “And, uh, sure, if you’re offering.”

“I just need to get the lube and the gloves,” said Jack, and he stood up, making a face as his knees popped. 

“You sure you need them?”

“I think you can answer that better than I can,” Jack said.

“Huh?”

“It’s your butt. You know what it’s doing better than I do.”

“... fair point,” said Mark. “Okay. Go get lube and whatnot. Make things easier.”

“I’d say you’re already pretty easy,” Jack teased as he made his way towards the bathroom.

His own cock was hard, right up against his heel, and he absently pressed the heel of his hand against the head of his cock, and then he was grabbing the box of gloves and the lube.

… and a towel, now that he thought about it.

Okay.

He came back to the living room, to find Mark sitting there, his pants kicked off.

“Hi,” said Jack.

“Hi,” said Mark, and he smiled at Jack, looking sheepish. “Sorry. I thought it’d be, uh… easier.”

“Right,” said Jack, and he got back between Mark’s legs, on his knees. 

He handed Mark the towel, letting Mark sit on it.

Then he was putting on the glove, lubing it up.

“I always feel like I’m at the doctor when you do that,” said Mark, as he canted his hips forward.

His cock had gone soft-ish, but it was already starting to drip pre. 

Jack slid the very tip of his finger into Mark, and Mark’s hole twitched and tried to pull him in. 

“If you’re this excited to see the doctor, I may be in the wrong profession,” Jack said, but he wasn’t really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth.

He had his eyes on his finger, as it slid inside of Mark, and Mark sighed and shuddered, as Jack’s finger went a little deeper.

“That didn’t make sense,” Mark said.

“Not everything in life does,” Jack said, and he began to thrust his finger carefully, almost absently.

He wrapped his other hand around Mark’s cock, which twitched against his palm.

Mark made a surprised noise, then sighed, relaxing.

He opened more for Jack, and Jack made a contented noise, until his finger was all the way inside, and he curled it, feeling around, carefully, for Mark’s prostate.

Mark froze, and his hips twitched forward.

“You always find it,” Mark said, his voice thick.

“I mean,” Jack said, “there’s not much else in here. I dunno how I’d miss it, if I was looking.”

“I’ve, uh… I’ve heard that old… joke about… about how prostates are like unicorns.”

“Mmm?”

Jack withdrew his fingers to drip more lube on it, adding his second one this time, then sliding both of them inside of Mark.

Mark grunted, then sighed, opening his legs a little wider.

“They’re hard to find, but… oh, fuck, Jack, yes, right _there_ \- but once you find one, it’s… it’s magic.”

“Does it feel like magic?”

Jack began to thrust his two fingers, carefully, and he curled them, his thumb against Mark’s perineum, his other hand stroking Mark into full hardness.

Mark’s dick was dripping pre - it slid down the length of Mark’s shaft, to puddle in his groin, pasting his pubic hair down, dripping along his balls, a bit of it even getting on Jack’s wrist.

“It’s… it’s something like that,” Mark said weakly, and he was thrusting into Jack’s hand, gently fucking Jack’s fist.

Jack’s breathing was very loud in his own ears, as were the wet sounds that Mark’s cock and his fingers were making.

“No witty rejoiner?”

Jack looked up at Mark, his face screwing up a bit with confusion.

“If I’m gonna be really honest,” Jack said, “I’m kinda transfixed.”

“You’re literally staring at my asshole,” Mark said, and he sounded self conscious.

“Yeah, and I can feel how badly you want my fingers in you - you’re pulling me in and squeezing me, and all I can imagine is how good it’d feel to slide my cock inside of you, and feel you pulling me in. You’re so hot and velvety, clenching around me, and... god, you’re getting hard again, and I can feel your heartbeat around my fingers, and in your cock, and it’s… fuck.”

“You shouldn’t be so good at dirty talk,” Mark grumbled.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve got such a shouty, ridiculous voice,” Mark said, and then he made a strangled, gasping noise.

Jack took the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth, and he curved his fingers, so that his knobbly knuckles pressed into Mark’s prostate at the same time.

Mark went completely limp, and Jack flickered his tongue along the crown of Mark’s cock, as Mark made vague, incoherent noises.

It was… it was hot.

It was really hot.

If Jack didn’t do something with his own dick soon, he was possibly going to die.

But he couldn’t do that, there was no way he could stop this, he was going to make Mark cum again.

And Mark’s hands were on top of Jack’s head, tangling in Jack’s hair, pulling on it, but not forcing Jack onto his cock, which helped things a lot.

Jack took Mark a little deeper, and he kept thrusting his fingers, spreading them, his thumb applying more pressure to Mark’s prostate from both sides, and Mark was making more guttural, lost noises.

Jack’s chin was shiny with drool and pre and a little bit of cum, his shirt was already shiny and soaked through, and he was moaning harder, as he rocked his hips forward. 

He was pressing his cock against the front of his jeans, and okay, that was going to leave his cock sore later, but he could live with that, because he was getting pleasure, and he was giving pleasure, and that was all he fucking wanted in the world.

He began to bob his head, sucking louder, harder, and Mark was groaning, still completely limp, although Mark’s hands had migrated to his own hair, twisting it around and around.

Jack looked up at Mark, and then Mark was looking down at Jack, and they made eye contact.

It was… intense.

It was intense, and Jack shivered, his own hips going still, his fingers beginning to pick up speed, his other hand beginning to jerk Mark off harder.

It was going to take longer, to get Mark to cum, although he could tell that Mark was already well on his way.

He was getting tighter around Jack’s fingers, and his cock was swelling, getting hotter.

“Fuck, Jack, oh fuck, Jack,” Mark moaned, and he was trembling, his toes curling, his hands covering his face now, muffling his voice.

Jack took a deep breath, and he took Mark’s cock as deep as he could take it, almost all the way to his throat, and he held back the urge to gag, just held it, sucking, and then Mark was… erupting, cumming like a fucking volcano, and okay, it was… it was messy, slimy, right down Jack’s throat, but that didn’t matter.

Jack swallowed it again, and then Mark was shoving him away, unceremoniously as he shook.

Jack sprawled out on the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table with his head.

“Fuck, Mark, what gives?”

Jack’s voice was rough, and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Mark said, and he sounded sheepish. “I, uh… my dick is possibly going to fall off.”

His cock was still twitching, and there was a string of cum dripping off of it. 

“It’s not gonna fall off,” said Jack, and he was grinning.

“I dunno,” Mark said, and then he was reaching down with his foot, pressing it against Jack’s cock. “I think _your_ dick might just fall off.”

“It’s not gonna… gonna fall off,” Jack said, and then he was quickly unzipping his jeans, shoving them open, wrapping his hand around his cock.

And then Mark was just… getting on the floor with him, and Mark was leaning forward, wrapping his mouth around Jack’s cock.

He didn’t have a gag reflex like Jack did - Jack suspected he didn’t have a gag reflex, period, because he just… took all of Jack’s cock into his mouth, down his throat in one go.

He held Jack’s hips down, and he bobbed his own head up and down, doing things with his tongue that Jack couldn’t even try to describe, because his whole head was wrapped up in how good it felt, how it was eating him alive, the pleasure crawling under his skin and up his spine, until the pressure that had been building at the base of his spine just snapped, and he was cumming.

He came into Mark’s mouth, and Mark made a slightly disgusted noise, but he swallowed it, and he pressed a kiss to the tip of Jack’s dick after he’d pulled off.

“That was quick,” Mark said.

“Shut up,” Jack groused, but he was grinning.

Mark leaned forward, and he kissed Jack’s stomach, where his shirt had ridden up.

“Thanks for, uh… for doing that,” Mark said.

Jack reached out to pat Mark on the cheek with his hand, then realized it was his gloved hand.

He used his other hand, and Mark kissed Jack’s palm.

“You’re pretty neat,” Jack said, and he was blushing. “Even if you do commit crimes against pizza.”

Mark snickered, and kissed Jack’s belly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
